Innocent Cinderella
by YunaResca
Summary: Akashi melakukannya atas nama cinta. tapi Kuroko terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya.


**Fandom:Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Genre :Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Warning:Lemon, Smut, BoyxBoy, typos**

 **Rating :MATURE**

 **Anime belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki but the story is mine.**

 **Proudly present, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Innocent Cinderella**

Kalau dikatakan senang, Kuroko Tetsuya tentu saja tidak ada senang-senangnya disuruh jadi transgender. Dia cowok. Cowok tulen. Jangan mentang-mentang wajahnya imut dan cantik mengalahkan perempuan, lalu sensei seenaknya saja memberikan peran Cinderella dan memasangkan dirinya dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro? iya, Akashi. Cowok pendek tapi lebih tinggi dari Kuroko. Katanya wajahnya yang paling cocok jadi pangeran. Awalnya Kise mengajukan diri. Tapi karena ada peran dari drama Hamlet yang menawarkannya jadi pemeran utama yang katanya 'keren', si model langsung main terima saja.

"Sensei. Kenapa tidak Momoi-san saja?"

"dia sudah memerankan kan salah satu tokoh di drama Hamlet. Sebagai ibu tiri Kise-kun, Kuroko-kun."

Menoleh saja tidak. Kuroko merengut, bibirnya mengerucut jengkel melihat Nijimura-sensei yang masih sibuk memilah naskah.

Agak menyesal juga ikut klub sastra. Kalau bukan disuruh Chihiro niichan nya, Kuroko mungkin lebih memilih masuk klub memasak atau apa saja selain kub sastra. Kadang-kadang Kuroko menyayangkan sifatnya yang terlalu penurut dan kelewat polos. Untung suara Kuroko memang bagus dari sananya. Dia juga punya talenta akting yang bagus. Meskipun Kuroko lebih banyak memainkan peran perempuan daripada gendernya sendiri. alasannya seperti yang diungkapkan tadi, Kuroko imut.

Kuroko bukannya sekali pernah jadi tokoh Cinderella saat latihan klub. Tapi ini kali pertamanya Kuroko disuruh pentas sebagai transgender dalam acara besar sekolah. Festival kembang api menyambut tahun baru. 5 hari lagi.

"ini buat mu. Tolong serahkan lembaran yang ini buat Akashi-kun. Kau boleh pergi, Kuroko-kun"

Lembaran setebal kelingking Kuroko dihempaskan ke telapak tangan. Pemisah kentara terlihat ditengah tengah tumpukan kertas naskah. Kuroko mendengus sekali. Kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk hormat. Meskipun kesal Kuroko memang anak yang tau sopan santun. Nijimura masih seorang guru. Dan ia harus hormat karena masih murid di sekolah itu.

Langkah kaki di bunyikan keras-keras. Sebagai penanda emosi si orbs biru muda sedang kacau.

Tampil di depan guru-guru dan teman sekolah dengan gaun dan wig ?

Bisa-bisa Kuroko dikatai banci.

"kenapa wajahmu hancur begitu Tetsuya?" Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari cowok berambut merah. Nah, inilah Akashi Seijuuro. murid teladan yang hobinya nongkrong di perpustakaan. Kuroko tidak perlu susah-susah menemukan Akashi. Kalau tidak di perpustakaan ya di kelas –main shogi sendirian-.

Kuroko menyodorkan tumpukan kertas bagian Akashi tanpa menjawab. Kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi seberang Akashi.

"oh, drama" Akashi membaca naskah drama di hadapannya. Kemudian satu alisnya terangkat. "Tetsuya, kau sudah baca naskahnya?"

"belum. Nijimura-sensi baru memberikannya tadi"

"jadi kau belum tau kalau-"

"peranku sebagai Cinderella?" tangan Kuroko bergerak menangkup wajahnya. Matanya menatap sinis kepada teks drama miliknya. "aku tau kok. Menyebalkan"

Akashi terkikik. Kemudian melanjutkan membaca. Di halaman ke sepuluh hampir halaman terakhir, ia menaikkan alis lagi.

"kau yakin tidak mau membacanya Tetsuya?" tanpa Tetsuya sadari Akashi tersenyum-senyum aneh saat mrngajukan pertanyaan.

"tidak perlu" Kuroko menghempaskan kepala di lipatan tangannya. "semua adegan disana akan kuucapkan dengan improvisasi. Aku hanya perlu membaca plot umumnya saja Akashi-kun"

"kenapa?"

"membaca atau tidak akan sama saja. aku tetap Cinderella disana. Cinderella perempuan yang memakai gaun." Badan ditegakkan lagi, kemudian Kuroko beranjak mengambil lembaran plot. "aku duluan Akashi-kun" dan tubuhnya berlalu melewati pintu perpustakaan.

Tidak dijawab. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca naskah. Seringaian mulai mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"harusnya kau baca dulu adegan akhirnya, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

Selain Klub Sastra, Tetsuya juga ikut klub basket bersama 5 temannya sejak SMP. Hari ini hari biasa mereka latihan di gym sepulang sekolah. Jadilah Kuroko duduk di ruang ganti menunggu teman yang lain.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengganti seragam duluan, saat itulah Akashi tiba-tiba masuk.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kuroko, kita hari ini latihan. "

"iya tau kok, latihan basket." Kuroko kembali fokus ke kegiatannya melepas seragam. Kemudian mengambil baju di loker.

"bukan. Tapi drama. Kita disuruh berkumpul oleh Nijimura-sensei di aula. Sekarang" melipat dada, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko tertegun padahal setengah tubuhnya masih telanjang.

Pemandangan menarik sekaligus mengundang.

Sekedar info, Akashi sebenarnya adalah seorang Homoseksual. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia bukannya tidak mengakui perpindahan orientasi seksualnya itu. Hanya saja orang yang ia sukai sebagai objek mimpi basahnya di malam hari adalah cowok normal yang polosnya luar biasa. Siapa?

Kuroko Tetsuya. 16 tahun. Teman sekelas tapi setahun lebih muda darinya. Tak ada yang yang menyangkal kalau Kuroko adalah cowok paling ikemen di Teiko setelah Kise Ryouta. Kenapa Akashi tidak suka Kise saja? sudah jelas karena si pirang itu sekarang lagi menjalin hubungan dengan teman setim Akashi, Aomine Daiki. Lagipula KIse itu berisik dan terlalu tinggi untuknya. Tidak seperti Kuroko yang imut-imut kalo sedang ngambek.

Merasa cukup puas dengan pemandangannya, Akashi berdehem "ikut latihan dengan kondisi telanjang dada bisa menyebabkanmu masuk angin lo, Tetsuya" kemudian ia berbalik. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

Aula memiliki dua panggung. Satu panggung diperuntukkan untuk latihan, satunya lagi dibuat nyaman untuk istirahat. Seorang pemuda berambut _baby_ blue duduk di pinggir panggung istirahat. Kakinya menjuntai tak sampai ke lantai.

Kuroko meneguk air mineral yang dibagikan keras-keras. Jakun sengaja diperlihatkan naik turun. Menegaskan kalo ia laki-laki tulen dibalik akting feminimnya barusan. Kuroko jengkel. Mata-mata panitia tak ubahnya fujoshi yang lagi dapat fanservice otp favoritenya.

 _Sial! sial! sial!_

"Kuroko, oi! kenapa kau minum seperti orang kesetanan begitu? bukannya tadi kau dipuji Niji-sensei? aktingmu natural sekali lo" tepukan di bahu membuat Kuroko hampir tersedak. Aomine duduk disebelahnya dengan pakaian basket. Sepertinya baru selesai latihan. Ia tau alasan Aomine berada disini. Sudah pasti melihat Kise yang sedang latihan akting di panggung yang tadi ia gunakan.

"terimakasih pujiannya, Aomine-kun" botol kosong di letakkan di samping tubuhnya. Kuroko tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Yah, ia memang jarang tersenyum. Air muka nya memang selalu datar menyaingi papan cucian. Lain dengan pemuda tan disampingnya itu. yang dengan tidak pekanya berucap sama-sama pada Kuroko. _Ck_. dasar Ahomine.

"Tetsuya. Kelihatannya kau sebal sekali. Sebegitu tidak maunya dipasangkan denganku?" satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecil nan lengkap hanya Akashi Seijuuro. Aomine sudah menoleh duluan ketika aura hitam terasa pekat disekitarnya. Di sebelah Kuroko (sisi berlawanan dengan Aomine) Akashi berdiri dengan tangan terlipat. Mata merahnya memicing, mendubruk bola biru besar yang kini balas memandanginya panik.

Tentu saja pernyataan Akashi tadi salah, Kuroko bukan sebal gara-gara dipasangkan dengan Akashi. Ia sebal karena tingkah panita. Panitia yang sepertinya puas sekali mendengar suara gemulai dan tatapan sayu Cinderella versi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yah, Akashi juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti permasalahannya. Ia hanya iseng menggoda Kuroko. Ingin tau reaksi macam apa yang bakal dilihatnya hari ini.

"A-Akashi-kun" Kuroko mendadak gagap. Ia dapat merasakan Aomine lari pelan-pelan dari sisinya. _'dasar pengkhianat'_.

"apa?"

"Akashi-kun, kau salah paham" hebat, wajahnya sudah berubah tenang. Tapi Akashi yakin Kuroko hanya berpura-pura kalem.

"salah paham?" nada penekanan kentara terdengar. "sebutkan di bagian mananya aku salah paham, Tetsuya?"

Ah, ini dia. Kuroko mulai gugup lagi. Matanya mengerjap gelisah, sudah seperti mau mati saja kalau salah menjawab Akashi.

"Aku.." Akashi berjalan maju perlahan. menghimpit badan Kuroko sampai yang bersangkutan hampir terlentang kelantai panggung. Akashi berdiri di antara dua paha Kuroko. "Akashi-kun. Jangan dekat-dekat."

Tangan Kuroko tak pernah berhasil mendorong dada bidang Akashi. Sementara sebelahnya lagi menjadi penyangga agar ia tak benar-benar jatuh di lantai. Beberapa orang sudah sadar dengan posisi mereka. Ada yang terpaku melihat, ada yang pura-pura tidak lihat, ada juga yang lari dari sana saking tidak tahannya melihat. Siapa?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise dan Aomine. mereka sudah kabur ke toilet.

Kembali ke Kuroko yang mulai mengkhawatirkan reputasinya sebagai cowok-tulen-yang-masih-suka-perempuan, si _baby blue_ menggeliat gelisah dibawah badan Akashi. Hembusan nafas Akashi sampai terasa di bibirnya. Tengkuknya merinding luar biasa.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko memperingati dengan nada pelan. Wajahnya ditolehkan kesamping agar tidak langsung melihat wajah Akashi. Tapi sial! Malah nafas Akashi menyentuh lehernya.

"kau kenapa Tetsuya ?" seringaian mengembang di wajah Akashi. Ia dapat mencium aroma vanila dari rambut Kuroko. Aromanya manis, lembut, memabukkan. Sialan. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

"geli, Akashi-kun" Kuroko mendesis, wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan. Ia sangat malu diperlakukan seperti ini di depan orang-orang. Air mata hampir menetes di wajah Kuroko. Jelas-jelas ia sangat tidak terima dengan sentuhan Akashi. Tapi kenapa badannya tidak menolak.

Dalam hati, Akashi cukup sadar bahwa kelakuan sekarang sangat tidak dapat diterima. Ia tau Kuroko mungkin akan membencinya setelah ini. berasal dari niat iseng menggoda Kuroko, Akashi malah terperangkap di naluri gilanya untuk segera menjilati leher jenjang Kuroko. Belum lagi aroma-aroma manis menguar membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras. Hampir menyentuh selangkangan Kuroko.

Akashi segera bergerak mundur. Berusaha menatap wajah Kuroko dengan ekspresi normal. "kau harusnya terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu. aku baru mengendus lehermu. Kau sudah memerah. Lain kali kuberi latihan ciuman" badan berbalik, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih shock.

Tangan kuroko terangkat mengusap lehernya, sisa nafas Akashi seakan masih menempel di epidermis kulitnya. Membuatnya bergidik lagi. Tapi rasanya tidaklah buruk. Malahan menyenangkan. Kuroko menertawakan dirinya dalam hati.

' _kenapa aku jadi ketagihan begini?'_

.

.

.

Warna langit sudah berubah jingga. Akashi merasa lamunannya hari ini sudah cukup. Sejak pagi ia berusaha bersikap normal dengan Kuroko. Tapi malah menghindarinya habis-habisan. Latihan basket juga dihindari Akashi dengan alasan sakit perut. Dan bodohnya lagi, Akashi sama sekali tidak berada di UKS, malah menyendiri di kelas sampai latihan klub selesai.

"Akashi-kun" Akashi menolehkan kepalanya. Kuroko berdiri memunggungi pintu. menahannya agar tidak terbuka. Mata _ruby_ itu mengerjap sekali. Kenapa Kuroko ada disini ? harusnya dia mengalami trauma atau setidaknya tidak mau dekat-dekat Akashi setelah diperlakukan seperti kemarin.

"ada apa?" berusaha acuh, Akashi berbalik lagi membereskan isi tasnya. Ia sempat mengira Kuroko sudah pulang duluan. Tidak pernah menyangka malah berbalik mendatanginya seperti sekarang.

"kenapa Akashi-kun tidak latihan basket ?"

"sudah kubilang perutku sakit, Tetsuya."

"tapi kau tidak bilang padaku, aku kan teman sekelasmu." Kuroko masih berdiri ditempatnya, menyahut dengan mimik datar.

Buku sudah dimasukkan semua. Akashi serasa ingin mengeluarkannya lagi lalu memasukkan ulang satu demi satu ke dalam tas. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"aku sudah mengabari Shintarou. Dia wakil kapten"

"oh" tarikan nafas terdengar "Akashi-kun, aku mau bertanya"

"apa?"

"kenapa Akashi-kun menghindariku seharian ini ?" langkah mendekat terdengar "apa karena kejadian kemarin sore? Akashi-kun merasa bersalah?"

Skakmat!

Pertanyaan Kuroko adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin Akashi jawab. Ia akhirnya memutar badan menghadap Kuroko. Si _baby blue_ sudah berada di depannya.

"aku tidak menghindarimu, Tetsuya" Akashi memang tidak berniat menghindarinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

"jadi yang kemarin itu benar-benar latihan? apa adegan seperti itu ada di naskah?"

"ada"

Mata biru besar itu membulat. Kemudian menunduk kecewa. Akashi tidak bisa memprediksikan lebih lanjut karena Kuroko sempat bisu sejenak. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata protes untuk Nijimura-senpai. Atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghindari drama kali ini.

Tapi kemudian kepala biru Kuroko terangkat, Kuroko menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tau. Ini merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Akashi terikat kepada Kuroko, ia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pesona manik _aquamarine_ dan perubahan emosinya yang sangat cepat. Selama ini semua orang disekitarnya terlalu mudah ditebak. Transparan. Penuh kebohongan. Tapi Kuroko berbeda. Ia tidak pernah tertembus. Selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar dengan sorot mata berbeda-beda. Menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan karena Akashi tak pernah sesulit ini untuk menebak.

"Akashi-kun. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu berprasangka macam-macam. Aku yakin Akashi-kun juga pasti risih dipasangkan dengan sesama laki-laki"

' _kau salah Tetsuya, aku sangat senang berpasangan denganmu'_

"tapi Akashi-kun bisa menutupinya dengan baik bahkan sampai memberiku latihan seperti kemarin sore"

' _ya tuhan, anak ini terlalu polos'_

"jadi sebagai permintaan maafku, Aku bersedia menerima latihan tambahan dari Akashi-kun. Jujur saja, aku belum biasa dengan adegan yaoi sungguhan." Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko bersamaan dengan rona di kedua pipinya, Akashi benar-benar menahan diri. "aku akan berusaha supaya kita dapat memberikan penampilan maksimal. Mohon bantuannya, Akashi-kun"

' _aku bermimpi, kan ?'_

Akashi ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi itu bukan gayanya.

Ia hanya berdeham sekali mencoba mempertahankan senyuman tulus agar tidak menjadi seringaian.

"kau yang meminta Tetsuya" _-aku tak akan segan._

Tas dilepaskan, Akashi mendubruk tubuh Kuroko sampai terjatuh menabrak meja. Kuroko meringis, kemudian berusaha mengimbangi dengan bersandar di meja. Akashi menautkan jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini sudah benar.

Namun, fikirannya langsung buyar ketika Akashi meraup leher putihnya. Menggigitinya sampai merah. Kemudian menjilatinya dengan beringas. Daun telinga tak luput dikulum. Kuroko dibuat lupa diri. Tangannya mengapai-gapai ujung meja agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang lagi. Namun tangan Akashi lebih cepat menangkap tangannya lagi. Tangan Kuroko dijadikan satu di atas kepala. Entah sejak kapan Akashi menalikan dasinya di pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun" wajahnya sudah sangat merah, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya "hm?"

"kau belum menciumku"

Mengerjap sekali, Akashi langsung melahap bibir Kuroko seperti orang kelaparan. Tawa pecah dalam fikirannya. Kuroko benar, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai lupa mencicipi daging kenyal yang selama ini ia pandangi itu?

Sebelah tangan Akashi mulai beraksi melepaskan kancing seragam Kuroko. Ciuman dihentikan. Kuroko mengamati bagaimana Akashi melepas kaitan-kaitan bulat itu dari lubangnya. Mempelajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia terpaksa menahan nafas saat ujung jari-jari tangan Akashi menepel di telapak tangannya. Bergerak lembut menuruni lekukan jari jarinya, kemudian turun lagi sampai ke siku, pundak, dada, kedua puting merah muda Kuroko, perut ratanya yang kembang kempis, sampai di selangkangan yang tertutup kain.

"kau kenapa ?" Akashi menikmati ekpresi Kuroko saat ini, matanya menutup kuat dengan pipi dan telingan semerah tomat. Kemudian terbuka sedikit saat Akashi berhasil menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Akashi-kun, pakaianmu belum dilepas." Merasa tak adil, gumaman polos lolos saat Kuroko berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Mata biru besarnya memicing menatap tubuh Akashi yang masih terbalut seragam.

"Tetsuya mau membantuku ?"

"tapi tanganku terikat Akashi-kun"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tangan di atas kepala Kuroko, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"benar juga. Kalau begitu kau diam dan pelajari saja, Tetsuya" Akashi menjauhi tubuh Kuroko, melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu persatu. Kuroko dibuat terpana dengan perut sixpac milik Akashi.

' _punyaku tidak ada sixpac-sixpacnya sama sekali'_ ia menggembungkan pipi tanpa sadar.

"kenapa Tetsuya ?"

"perut Akashi-kun membuatku iri" jawabnya polos. Akashi terkekeh, kemudian bergerak menarik celana Kuroko sampai kelutut. Kuroko ikut mengamati, malu sendiri saat menyadari penisnya sudah berdiri tegak. Ia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan.

Akashi bersumpah, pemandangan Kuroko sangat-sangat menggoda iman. Seragamnya yang terbuka masih tersangkut di sekitar siku sementara celananya menggantung di kedua lutut, menampakkan bagian tubuh atasnya dari bawah siku sampai paha.

"Akashi-kun, aku rasa aku akan keluar kalau dipandangi terus. Ini memalukan" ujar Kuroko lirih. Ia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan terikat dasi.

"keluar?" tiba-tiba Akashi mendapatkan ide, bola imajiner berpedar di atas kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas, mengambil kaca yang tergantung setinggi kakinya dan membawanya ke hadapan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun? Apa-" tanpa memberikan intruksi Akashi menarik celana Kuroko sepenuhnya. Dasi Kuroko yang tergeletak di lantai di ambil. Cermin di sandarkan dihadapan Kuroko, sementara sebelah kaki kuroko ditekuk paksa dan diikat dengan dasi miliknya sendiri. Akashi berdiri lagi, mengambil tali sisa kegiatan menghias kelas tahun lalu di dalam lemari kelas. Ia kembali mengikat sebelah kaki Kuroko dengan posisi yang sama. Tak memedulikan rontaan si _baby blue._

"nah, Kuroko. Silahkan kau lihat dirimu sendiri." Akashi menyeringai semakin lebar. Sandaran awal Kuroko berupa meja di ganti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kuroko didudukan mengangkang sampai lubang anusnya terlihat di kaca tadi.

"A-akashi-kun ..nh.." nafas Kuroko kembali terengah engah. Melihat tubuh telanjangnya di depan kaca dengan posisi seperti ini membuat jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan.

Tangan Akashi segera beraksi. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Kuroko sampai yang bersangkutan menggelinjang di pangkuannya. Akashi meminjat perlahan "terus lihat caraku melakukannya, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menurut. Ia mengamati kaca dengan tatapan sayu. Sesekali pantatnya terangkat spontan saat Akashi tiba-tiba menaikkan ritme pijatannya.

Rasanya dunia Kuroko berputar. Ia berkali-kali mendesah karena perlakuan Akashi. Lubang anus dan penisnya sudah berkedut kedut. Akashi tertawa nakal dibelakangnya. Sesekali menciumi bagian bawah lengan dan telinganya.

"Aku..aku..ahnn" kembang api rasanya meledak di kepala Kuroko. Ia menyemburkan cairan semennya di tangan Akashi, di lantai dan perutnya sendiri.

"belum selesai, Tetsuya." Akashi memasukkan satu jari tangan kirinya ke dalam anus Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko meringis kesakitan. "tahan sedikit" ujarnya lirih.

Jari dimasukan semakin dalam. Kuroko berusaha mengamatinya meskin bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat.

"urghh !" manik _ruby_ itu membulat saat mendengar desahan lagi dari mulut Kuroko. Ia berhasil menekan titik prostatnya. Terbukti dengan desahan-desahan lain yang Kuroko keluarkan saat titik itu terus disentuh. "Akashi-kun rasanya aneh." Ujar Kuroko lirih.

Ikatan tangan dilepaskan Akashi. "menungginglah Kuroko."

Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Tapi Akhirnya menurut saja. ia merangkat sampai wajahnya mendekati cermin. Melihat 'miliknya' bergelantungan di belakang sana melalui cermin membuat kuroko merunduk malu.

Sementara itu Akashi bersiap siap memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus. Ia sudah sangat lapar, tidak tahan berlama-lama menatap anus merah muda milik Kuroko.

"Arggh! Akashi-kun ! sakit !" benar, Kuroko kali ini berteriak kesakitan. Akashi tentu saja tidak tidak tega mendengarnya. Tapi memang harus begini persiapannya. Akashi memilih menulikan telinganya sampai teriakan Kuroko berubah jadi desahan-desahan kembali.

"Tetsuya ? masih sakit ?" tanya Akashi saat Kuroko berubah diam.

"eh ? rasanya enak Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko polos. Akashi benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya. Ia segera menurunkan resleting celananya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, memangnya muat ? punya Akashi-kun sangat besar"

"Tetsuya berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang berpotensi membuatku kehilangan kendali"

Kepala penis mulai dimasukkan.

"erggh! Akashi-kun! Kepalanya benar-benar besar! Anusku tidak nyaman."

Kepala sudah terdorong masuk kedalam anus.

"sakit.." Kuroko mengerang sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya serasa dirobek dari dalam. "Akashi-kun.. pegang"

"apanya?"

"penisku"

Mendengus geli, Akashi menggapai penis Kuroko dan mengurutnya perlahan. mungkin dengan ini ia bisa meminimalisir rasa sakit akibat lesakan penisnya setelah ini.

"AAAH!" bibir Kuroko tergigit hingga berdarah tanpa sadar. Penis Akashi barusan didorong sampai masuk seluruhnya.

"Tetsuya?" panik, Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko dan menciuminya lembut. Darah dibibir dijilati hingga bersih. "gerakan pinggulmu kalau rasa sakitnya berkurang" katanya lagi, masih berusaha mengurut penis Kuroko.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Engh.. la-lanjutkan saja pelajarannya"

' _pelajaran? Ah benar. Ini cuma pelajaran'_

Penis mulai digerakkan. Akashi menciumi leher dan punggung Kuroko. "Tetsuya.."

"emh..."

Tidak ada perlawanan, yang ada hanya erangan dan desahan dari kedua belah pihak. Akashi memang sedikit pilu saat mendengar kata 'latihan' yang dikatakan Kuroko. Tapi ia menyadari kalau dari awal Kuroko memang bukan gay sepertinya. Akashi jadi merasa dirinya jahat dan licik. Memanfaatkan kepolosan orang seperti Kuroko untuk memuaskan diri dengan dalih latihan. Tapi Akashi melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Meskipun nafsu berkali-kali hampir merebut kendali, ia tau ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Kuroko. Akashi harus memastikan Kuroko juga puas. Setelahnya ia akan meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur.

Entah bagaimana reaksi Kuroko nanti, Akashi tidak mau memikirkannya.

permainan di akhiri dengan semburan sperma mereka bersama-sama. Kuroko langsung ambruk karena kelelahan. Akashi juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah. Tapi ia memaksakan diri mengambil kotak obat di lemari kelas.

"Tetsuya, terimakasih" bisik Akashi sambil menempelkan _handsaplast_ dibagian pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang memerah.

"untuk apa ?" Kuroko terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya, namun ia masih bisa mendengarkan Akashi.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Selesai. Akashi memakai seragam seperti semula. Kemudian membantu Kuroko memakai pakaiannya sendiri. botol air mineral dikeluarkan dari tas. Ditumpahkan ke ceceran sperma di lantai. Semuanya dilakukan Akashi sendiri. Kuroko hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduk asalnya. "pertunjukannya, semoga kita bisa melakukannya" ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"iya. 3 hari lagi, Akashi-kun"

.

.

.

"Cinderella. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Akashi berlutut didepan Kuroko. Ditangannya ada sebuah kotak cincin yang terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan permata putih berkilauan.

Sepatu kaca telah dipakai. Kuroko tersenyum dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sorakan penonton terdengar memenuhi isi panggung. Akashi menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ha'i" satu anggukan, rambut biru langit bergoyang bersama gaun biru senada. Cincin dipasangkan di jari manis. Akashi beranjak memeluk Cinderellanya.

"adegannya.. kau siap?" bisikan kecil ditelinga sukses membuat Kuroko memerah.

"Kita akan melakukannya? Disini ?" tanya Kuroko ambigu. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya mengerjap bingung.

"apa maksudmu Tetsuya ?"

"sex" untung suaranya pelan. Akashi spontan tersenyum geli.

"tidak. Kita hanya akan berciuman"

Akashi segera menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, membawa perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Mata mereka sempat bertatapan. Namun Akashi tak menemukan kekesalan di manik _aquamarine_ itu.

"ciuuumm-ssu !" Kise berteriak dari arah penonton. Berada di barisan paling depan. Didekatnya ada Aomine dan teman-teman basket yang lain. Momoi mati-matian berjuang menahan mimisan.

"Akashi-kun. Lama" Cup! Bibir Akashi langsung diserbu Kuroko tanpa aba-aba. Akashi shock sampai lupa menutup mata. rambut merahnya ditarik mendekat oleh si _baby blue._

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kise dan Momoi berteriak heboh bersama penonton yang lain. Tidak ada yang menyangka ada adegan ciuman di drama kali ini. Nijimura hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh di belakang panggung.

Perlahan kedua manik _ruby_ mulai bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Kuroko menciumnya. Akashi mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam hati. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganggunya.

Usai pentas, di ruang rias.

"Akashi-kun! Kenapa kita hanya berciuman saja?" Akashi malas menoleh, di samping bangkunya Cinderella sedang memandangi garang dengan pinggang bertolak.

"memangnya kau mau ditonton sedang melakukan sex bersamaku?"

Pipi Kuroko memanas. Untung ruang rias kosong. Semua sibuk stanby di panggung, mendandani sekaligus menonton akting Kise dan Momoi di drama selanjutnya. "b-bukan begitu!"

"lalu kenapa Tetsuya ?"

"jadi apa artinya kegiatan kita di kelas tempo hari? Aku sangat sulit berjalan selama 2 hari karena itu, Akashi-kun" Kuroko membuang pandangan saat mengatakannya. Akashi mendengus geli.

"apa boleh buat. Sepertinya memang harus kukatakan saja" menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan wajah tenang. Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang sudah kembali menatapnya.

"Tetsuya. Yang kulakukan kemaren. Apa sudah pernah kau lakukan dengan orang lain?"

"Akashi-kun yang pertama melakukannya"

Akashi bersyukur dalam hati.

"Apa kau bersedia melakukannya jika orang lain mengajakmu?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. _Azure_ nya beralih sebentar, jari telunjuk bergerak mengetuk bibir. Berfikir.

Apa ia akan melakukannya jika bukan dengan Akashi ?

Jawabannya adalah "tidak!"

"kenapa?"

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Ia tidak tau. "Akashi-kun, jika aku bertanya hal yang sama. Akashi-kun akan menjawab apa?"

Akashi tertegun. Kemudian senyum segera mengembang di wajah tampannya. "tentu saja aku melakukannya karena Aku menyukai orang itu, Tetsuya"

Alis Kuroko terangkat satu. "Akashi-kun melakukannya denganku." Katanya mengingatkan.

"iya. Lalu ?"

"aku ini laki-laki. Akashi-kun harusnya menyukai perempuan"

"Tetsuya, aku seorang gay."

Mata biru besar membulat. _Akashi? Akashi Seijuuro yang itu seorang gay?_

 _Jadi.. jadi.. selama ini.._

"Akashi-kun.." air liur diteguk kasar. "-menyukaiku?"

Akashi membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

Kuroko terpaku. Tak percaya. Ia tidak keberatan melakukannya dengan Akashi karena merasa ini bagian dari latihan. Tapi jika bukan dengan Akashi. Kuroko tidak mau.

Apa itu artinya Kuroko juga menyukai Akashi?

"jawab Tetsuya. Apa kau akan membenciku setelah ini?"

Tidak dijawab.

Kuroko tidak membenci Akashi. Hanya terlalu kaget sampai-sampai bibirnya sulit digerakkan.

"Tetsuya. Kau.. mau jadi kekasihku?"

' _Gila! Ini semua gara-gara Nijimura-sensei!'_ Kuroko merunduk dalam. _'Aku dan Akashi-kun jadi dibuat bimbang dengan status ke-normal-an kami. Aku masih normal! Normal! Tapi Akashi-kun terang-terangan mengaku dia adalah gay. Kalau begini, aku tidak boleh mau menang sendiri. Aku harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Akashi-kun. Dia sudah sangat baik mau memberiku latihan tempo hari'_

Pemikiranmu terlalu polos, nak.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. menatap manik _ruby_ yang memandanginya penuh harap.

"aku.."- _akan membantu Akashi-kun. Kita akan menjadi gay bersama-sama. Lalu menjadi normal lagi bersama-sama_

"Tetsuya ?"

"Aku akan menjadi kekasih Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mengucapkannya berapi-api.

Waktu serasa berhenti seketika. Akashi mengunci pandanganya kepada dua bola mata biru yang dicintainya.

Tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Akashi bahagia sampai rasanya ingin berteriak atau minimal tersenyum-senyum selebar Kise. Tapi itu bukan gayanya. Akhirnya hanya keningnya yang mengerut terharu. Langsung memeluk tubuh berbalut gaun di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya"

Tangan si _baby blue_ balas memeluknya dalam diam. Membiarkan Akashi menelan bulat-bulat kesalahpahaman hasil fikiran polosnya. Seandainya Akashi tau, betapa bimbangnya Kuroko saat itu. niatnya murni untuk membantu. Sementara Akashi terlalu bahagia sampai tidak menyadari keresahan hati Kuroko. Dan dimulailah.. hubungan penuh kebohongan di antara keduanya.

 **Owari**

 **Fanfic ini didekasikan untuk memenuhi Event challenge dari Ichi-chan di group AKAKURO LINE!**

 **Maafkan kalo ceritanya ga nyambung atau ga jelas. Ini smut story pertama saya.**

 **Mohon di review. Lewat LINE atau disini juga ga masalah.**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
